


A Miracle Might Happen

by flickawhip



Series: Written In The Stars Above [4]
Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The final episodes.AU.





	

“Nikki? You ready yet? You’ll keep your lady waiting...”

There’s a smirk on Clarissa’s face even as she moves to check on Nikki one last time, she knows Nikki is nervous and she can tell that Nikki is going to keep fiddling until someone tells her to stop. She needs to be ready soon, otherwise she really will be very late. 

“Well, look at you... all dressed up...”

She’s still smiling even as she moves to correct Nikki’s collar one last time, smoothing down the suit jacket. The pale cream colour of the suit and Nikki’s chosen shirt and bow looks neat enough under Nikki’s suit. The woman had taken long enough to get ready but the effect of the clothes and Nikki’s slight, shy, smile is wonderful. 

“Now come on...”

They move away down the hall, Clarissa already miles ahead, Nikki falling back to twist one last knot into her hair, keeping it from falling into her eyes. She’s ready, or as close as is possible. She is smiling, truly smiling, now. 

She is in place at the altar before she really has enough time to think, working on auto-pilot, she had wanted this, she still does, but she is scared. Really, truly scared. She has been dealing with nightmares alone for the past three nights, she had needed to be separate from Eva for a little while so the wedding night would be special, but now... now she can only hope Eva doesn’t bolt. 

Eva herself has been nervous, not that Nikki knows that, but when she is finally allowed to walk down the aisle, walking with the friend she had chosen to give her away, she is sure of herself. She will be with Nikki, for the rest of her life. 

Nikki looks radiant as she approaches, and Eva can feel her own smile blossom across her lips, her eyes locked on Nikki. Her wife, her life partner. She can hardly wait for this to be over. For Nikki to be hers, to be Nikki’s. 

The time they spend getting married is short, both women content to follow the usual rules and yet, both women know they need this over, they need to be alone together. The ceremony over they are soon allowed to leave, to get into a car and head away. 

They know they will both have to return and see to their guests, but both women are just happy to be alone together. Nikki smiles, kissing Eva tenderly even as the car draws away. 

They return to their guests for mere moments, allowing the speeches and giving the guests time to have some fun, to talk to them and enjoy themselves. Still they can hardly wait for time to pass and allow them to go home. Alone at last and free to start really living. 

They leave at last, cheered away by their guests. They have a supposed wedding night at a local hotel and then they’ll be left alone to have a honeymoon. Neither of them had really wanted to do too much with it, so they had agreed they would take a break and head out to Cornwall... although both knew they probably wouldn’t venture to anywhere they would be required to be discreet having spent far too long being discreet before they were able, at last, to get married.


End file.
